sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Black Coalition on AIDS
601 Cesar Chavez St., 94124 415-615-9945 415-615-9943 (FAX) www.rafikicoalition.org (Email/web) M-F: 9-5 (Office) 24 hours daily (Housing Program) A community-based, 11 bed, HIV/AIDS transitional housing program which provides a sober and safe environment for homeless African Americans with AIDS/HIV. Provides case management for clients seeking permanent housing. Also offers support groups and individual support concerning issues of HIV/AIDS and substance abuse. BCA/Rafiki Coalition works to raise awareness about and prevent health disparities - ranging from high blood pressure, diabetes, and Cancer to HIV and other illness. The African American Coalition for Health Improvement and Empowerment (AACHIE) provides education, screening and testing for a range of health issues affecting the black community at BCA. Health case management and other health promoting activities are provided. BCA works to raise awareness about and prevent health disparities - ranging from high blood pressure, diabetes, and Cancer to HIV and other illness. The African American Coalition for Health Improvement and Empowerment (AACHIE) provides education, screening and testing for a range of health issues affecting the black community at BCA. Health case management and other health promoting activities are provided. 2010 HAP Manual Text Black Coalition on AIDS (BCA) - J 601 Cesar Chavez St., 94124 415-615-9945 415-615-9943 www.rafikicoalition.org (Website) M-F: 9-5 (Office) 24 hours daily (Housing Program) BCAS provides HIV testing and Counseling on Tuesdays from 8am-12pm at Bayview Hunters Point Foundation, 1625 Carroll AVE, and on the first and third Thursday of the month at BCA (see above address) from 4pm-7pm. For more information please call Toni Parks at 415-615-9944. Health case management and other health promoting activities are provided. Complimentary Alternative Medicine Practitioners (CAMP) will be at BCA from 4pm-7pm every first and third Thursday of every month. CAMP provides free chiropractic work, massage and acupuncture. Arrive Early. Sessions are scheduled on a first-come-first-served basis. Rafiki Housing Program is a community-based, 11 bed, HIV/AIDS transitional housing program which provides a sober and safe environment for homeless African Americans with AIDS/HIV. Provides case management for clients seeking permanent housing. Also offers support groups and individual support concerning issues of HIV/AIDS and substance abuse. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Black Coalition on AIDS (BCA) has a new name. Expanding into other health disparities, we will be called, Rafiki Coalition for Health & Wellness (RCHW). RCHW is located at 601 Cesar Chavez St., 94124 415-615-9945 415-615-9943 www.rafikicoalition.org M–F: 9–5 (Office) 24 hours daily (Housing Program) Health case management and other health promoting activities are provided. Rafiki Housing Program is a community-based, 11 bed, HIV/AIDS transitional housing program which provides a sober and safe environment for homeless African Americans with AIDS/HIV. The program provides case management for clients seeking permanent housing and also offers support groups and individual support concerning issues of HIV/AIDS and substance abuse. Black Coalition on AIDS (BCA) - R 601 Cesar Chavez St., 94124 415-615-9945 415-615-9943 (Fax) 415-568-2082 (TTY) www.rafikicoalition.org M–F: 9–5 (Office) 24 hours daily (Housing Program) BCA works to raise awareness about and prevent health disparities – ranging from high blood pressure, diabetes, and Cancer to HIV and other illnesses. BCA works with community based groups to provide education, screening, and testing for a range of health issues affecting the black community. Health case management and other health promoting activities are provided. Case Management and Counseling BCA's case management services ensure that people living with HIV have access to public and private benefits, housing, quality medical care and other social services and information for healthy living. Counseling about HIV risks and transmission is provided confidentially by health education and counseling staff at BCA. Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Medical & Health Category:Neighborhood-Bayview Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Housing